veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peasants
Appearance Peasants is a group four peas beady eyes and nose wears a villager hats and villager clothings. Acting *Themselves in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Themselves in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Customer of Cafe La Mancha and The Food Factory in "The Asparagus Of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Themselves in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Bethlingham Citizens and Himself in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Themselves in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Themselves in "King of the Quest" *Themselves in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Themselves in "The New Job" *Themselves in "The Big Beanstalk" *Themselves in "Massproudtion Madness" *Themselves in "Gravity Rises" *Themselves in "Inspicable Me" *Themselves in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Themselves in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Themselves in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Themselves in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Themselves in "Nharlie and Sola" *Themselves in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Themselves in "Scavenger Hunt" *Themselves in "Growed Up" *Themselves in "Paris the Movie" *Themselves in "Go Wild" *Themselves in "Castle Capers" *Themselves in "Sleeping Beauty" *Themselves in "King William and Bunny" *Themselves in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Themselves in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Themselves in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Themselves in "Kyle and the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Themselves in "SnoodlePrequel" *Themselves in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Themselves in "Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson" *Themselves in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior: The Magic Railroad" *Themselves in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Themselves in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Themselves in "Sweetpea Girl" *Themselves in "Prince John's Reverge" *Themselves in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Themselves in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Themselves in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Themselves in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Themselves in "Shrek" *Themselves in "Tangled" *Themselves in "Robin Hood" *Themselves in "A Warrior's Tale" *Themselves in "Last Holiday" *Themselves in "Brave" *Themselves in "Pinocchio" *Themselves in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Themselves in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Themselves in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Themselves in "Snow White" *Themselves in "Chicken Little" *Themselves in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Themselves in "Rubbadubbers" *Themselves in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Themselves in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Themselves in "Back at the Backyard" *Themselves in "Dispectiods" *Themselves in "Cow and Chicken" *Themselves in "Rocket Power" *Themselves in "The Emperors New School" *Themselves in "Sonic" *Themselves in "The Daltons" *Themselves in "Captain Underpants" *Themselves in "Doug" *Themselves in "The Magic of School Bus" *Themselves in "Camp Lazlo" *Themselves in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Themselves in "Candy" *Themselves in "Red Riding Hood" *Themselves in "Swan Princess" *Themselves in "Little Charley Bear" *Themselves in "Ren and Stimpy" *Themselves in "No David!" *Themselves in "Hey Arnold" *Themselves in "The Angry Beavers" *Themselves in "Rescue Heroes" *Themselves in "Charlotte's Web" *Themselves in "Foster's Home For Imageinary Friends" *Themselves in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Themselves in "Dexter's Laboratory" *Themselves in "American Dad" *Themselves in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Themselves in "Skunk Fu" *Themselves in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Themselves in "Apple Jacks" *Themselves in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Themselves in "Larry Hears a Who" *Themselves in "Bun" *Themselves in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Themselves in "The Surprising Knight" *Themselves in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Themselves in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Themselves in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Themselves in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Themselves in "The Cucumber King" *Themselves in "King Noah and the Restart *Themselves in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Themselves in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Themselves in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Themselves in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Inspicable Me Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:King of the Quest Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Pinocchio Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:The New Job Category:Gravity Rises Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Robin Hood The Clean Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:The Cucumber King Category:Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:Shellack Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone Category:Heroes Of The Bible!